Después de McGonagall
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Zacharias se emborrachó (aunque solo Wayne sabe por qué). McGonagall lo descubrió (aunque Zacharias no lo recuerda). Y aún así, Zacharias no está castigado (aunque ha sido gracias a una muy enfadada Susan). La mañana siguiente no parece muy prometedora, la verdad. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2017-2018]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás es de otras personas, obviamente._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de enero de "La Copa de la Casa 2017–2018", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje seleccionado: Zacharias Smith._

 _Situación sorteada: McGonagall te pilla en los pasillos._

* * *

 **Después de McGonagall.**

—¡Ya estarás contento!

El reclamo retumbó en la cabeza de Zacharias, como un grito en el vacío produciendo un eco atronador.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo!

—Baja la voz, Susan —pidió él en un susurro—. Mi cabeza…

—¡Me importa muy poco tu cabeza! ¡Me vas a escuchar de una buena vez o no volveré a lloriquearle a McGonagall en tu nombre!

—¿A McGonagall?

—¿Es que estabas tan borracho que ya no te acuerdas de anoche?

Zacharias abrió finalmente los ojos. Lo saludó el familiar ambiente del dormitorio de los chicos, aunque algo en su mente, sin que le causara el retumbo previo, le dijo que quizá no debería estar precisamente allí.

Fue ese pensamiento el que le trajo a Zacharias una borrosa imagen de un pasillo del colegio, con la actual directora franqueando el final del mismo, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo severamente. El solo recuerdo de lo que había causado la escena casi lo hizo querer darse de topes contra una pared... causándose así un dolor de cabeza aún peor.

—¿Para eso has vuelto, Zacharias Smith? ¿Para hacer el ridículo por todos los rincones?

—Era el aniversario, Susan.

La aludida, aunque él no la viera, sabía que estaba a su lado, cruzada de brazos y, por el momento, con expresión de desconcierto.

—¿El aniversario de qué?

Zacharias no respondió. El malestar del estómago se estaba sumando a su cabeza doliente, pero al menos esos dos se irían pronto, como bien sabía.

También sabía que Susan, por mucho que fuera una amiga en los últimos tiempos, no tenía piedad con él cuando se derrumbaba, pero ¿cómo culparla, si ni él mismo se la tenía?

—Susan, ¿me permites? Traje la poción.

La joven dejó escapar un bufido y se oyeron sus pasos al abandonar el dormitorio, cerrando tras de sí de un portazo. Zacharias suspiró, antes de levantarse poco a poco, quedando sentado en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera.

—Sabes que Susan tiene razón, ¿verdad?

—No te metas, Wayne.

Zacharias vio a su mejor amigo encogerse de hombros y tenderle un vaso, el cual tomó y vació de un trago, todo en menos de treinta segundos.

—Podrías explicarle lo del aniversario —insistió Wayne con suavidad.

Zacharias asintió, aunque sabía que no haría caso a las palabras del otro.

La pena por Megan la sufriría como le diera la gana, aunque los demás no lo comprendieran.

–&–

 _¡Bienvenidos sean a mi participación de enero de la Copa!_

 _En esta ocasión, tocaba presentar a un personaje borracho o con resaca, en la situación sorteada por Moderación. Siendo el personaje de nuestra elección, enseguida quise emborrachar a Zacharias Smith, que la mayoría de los fans consideramos un pedante (hasta yo, aunque sea de mi casa el chico). Y eso que el personaje podía ser de la casa que quisiéramos._

 _Sin embargo, por alguna razón, en vez de salirme algo cómico (lo que quería en un principio) mi vena trágica salió a la luz y surgió esto, la mañana siguiente a que McGonagall pescara borracho a Zacharias en un pasillo, cuando éste sufre por la resaca. Susan lo sacó del lío, pero lo ha regañado de lo lindo, dando a entender que no es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Y aparece un Wayne, que ya ha aparecido en otros de mis fics de la Copa: Wayne Hopkins, del curso de Zacharias y a quien pongo como su mejor amigo. ¿A qué se refiere Zacharias a que era "el aniversario" y a "la pena por Megan"? Ah, eso es de mi canon mental, parte del cual se revela en la viñeta "Valor" de "Tríada intensa" y en el One "Potter tiene la culpa de todo". Solo les diré que el presente fic está ambientado después de la Segunda Guerra y que Zacharias, Susan y Wayne son de los pocos que volvieron a Hogwarts a terminar su séptimo curso._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima. ¡Arriba Hufflepuff!_


End file.
